


I Wish I Could Eat Your Cancer When You Turn Black

by NidoranDuran



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark, Deepthroating, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Incest, Knotting, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rimming, Rough Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: What if Galeem's plan didn't involve filling empty vessel bodies with spirits? What if Galeem had more perverse and wicked intentions, and wanted the men of Smash Bros to do unspeakable things to the bodies of the women? Commission for pantboy678Warning: Hella dark. Nobody dies or anything, but there's no happy smut here.





	1. Chapter 1

The tendrils of light smashing through the amassed fighters did a lot of different things at once. For the men, it tore out their very sours, removed from them the spirits and the light they had once had, replaced instead with something dark, vile, vulgar, driven by a twisted desire and almost hate that ached through their beings powerfully. It left no single trace of what they sued to be, of the men they once were and of the lives they had once left, eyes turning red, skin turning pallid and fading off. They were empty drones now, guided by the dark commands to pursue something twisted and wicked.

By contrast, the women were kept intact, at least in some ways. They remained as themselves, but each of them was sapping of their strength. Be it magic, physical prowess, divine powers, or the workings of complex mechanics, they were each stripped of everything they had within them, left dizzily struggling to find sense as they looked around, seeing the way their male companions began to turn to ashen, red-eyed drones while their female companions all remained fairly normal looking. In the haze of battle and panic, nobody had any idea what to make of it or how to address the chaos taking firm hold of this whole mess before them.

"Mario!" Princess Peach gasped, reaching for her plumber hero. He stood in front of Peach and faced the light, which meant she couldn't see the effects happening to him. She placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Mario?" She received no answer from him, so she gave his shoulder a few shakes hoping to loosen his focus up and get him to look at her. But he still didn't react. Are you okay?" She tried to reach another hand toward him, voice tensing up under the worries of what the light beam running right through his chest and then hers had done to him.

A gloved hand reached back, as Mario seized Princess Peach by the wrist very abruptly, seizing hold of her with a very single-minded aggression. He turned around, his red eyes flashing bright as his grip very firmly held onto her. Peach yelped, trying to tug her hand back as worry seized her and she realized something was wrong, but Mario kept his firm grasp on her as she tried to pull back, panic hitting her hard. He didn't say or do anything in response, didn't really seem to be at all effected by this even as he held so firmly onto her. It was a confusing mess to try and deal with, a swell of chaos that left her struggling to find sense as she sought to pull back from him at any cost.

"Mario, let go of me," Peach said, trying to pull back, trying to root her feet into the ground as she tugged away. "Mario, what's gotten into you?" She saw the red eyes, the pale skin, and she hoped for the best, but it wasn't a hope with a leg to stand on as he stared very blankly at her and she felt the true, utter helplessness of this situation. She wished so badly for sense to prevail, but the very neutral holding turned to tugging very abruptly on her. Peach found herself very weak, tugged sharply into place and helpless against the suddenness of his tug.

But other hands seized her too. Peach found herself tugged to her knees in time to see that Luigi stood beside him now, Mario's brother just as empty-eyed and wicked as he seized hold of her, and weakness that suddenly pulsed through Princess Peach ensured she couldn't pull back from it. Something held her in place, kept her stuck there and helpless as they tugged at her hair, seizing handfuls of her blonde locks. Panic set in for Peach, but in a capacity so frayed and sudden that she didn't know how to deal with any of the wicked advance, left feeling more than simple frustration. She found herself very helpless in here, frozen in place and struggling to find sense in the mess upon her.

A mess only getting worse and more panic inducing as the two brothers whipped their cocks out. Each held her hair by one hand as the other reached down into their pants, startling Princess Peach with the fervor and excitement with which they moved to get their overalls down and fish out a pair of fat cocks immediately shoved right into her face. She didn't have time to react to it as the aching dicks throbbed right up against her skin, imposing and firm in their unsettling presence and the panic they instilled within her, but she didn't know how to do a damn thing about it as she found herself unable to form a proper thought under this pressure.

"Boys, please," she pleaded, but instead of heading her words, Mario and Luigi tightened their hands around their cocks and began to smack her face with them, bringing their shafts down with a very harsh impact that made Peach wince and shiver, helpless under the pressure that ensued and a certain feeling of panic that left her unsure how to deal with the whole weird mess upon her. She tried to find sense in the chaos following, but as she tried to plead again for help, all she received was a cock forcing its way into her mouth.

Mario plunged into the tight heat, and Peach was startled by everything he was doing, by how not at all Mario he seemed. So much here was wrong and Peach wished she could have understood it, but instead she deepthroated it, struggling to contain herself as she gagged on the thick cock pushing its way down her throat with a very stubborn push leaving her startled and dizzy. She looked up, met with the uncaring red gaze of people no longer themselves, and as she tried to make sense of this she found herself struggling harder, confused and battered under the pressure of chaos and confusion that only grew more potent as her struggles to find sense spiraled horribly out of control.

Mario thrust harshly forward, and Peach struggled under the pressure, choking on the shaft as Luigi rubbed his dick along her face, occasionally slapping it down with a harshness that did nothing to make her feel better about her lowly position down on her knees and completely at their mercy. She slurped on the shaft, reluctant and panicked but not knowing what else to do as she served Mario's desires and found herself very helplessly stuck in place, slobbering on the thick cock pushing down her throat without really knowing how to help herself or find sense here. She couldn't make it stop, couldn't spare herself this pressure and this heat, as she let herself inch deeper down into madness and chaos.

The hard pull back of Mario's cock unplugged Peach's throat, but only so that she could be greeted with Luigi shoving his way into her mouth instead, thrusting with that same relentless pace forward that had her gagging relentlessly on the throbbing cock, struggling to find any kind of sense in this madness as she was roughed up and pounded. Gagging away on Luigi's cock didn't do much good either, especially since the taller brother had a cock a bit less girthy but also a bit longer, which reached deeper down into her throat and punished her harshly for her struggles. She gagged her way through this whole mess without really knowing how to handle herself.

On one hand, Mario didn't cockslap her like his brother had been doing to pass the time. On the other, Mario tugged his cock up and rubbed his balls right up against her face, and there wasn't much better about that treatment either, something tense and overwhelming hitting her under the pulse of this aggression. There was so little here that she understood, body shivering under the rush of pure need and chaos that left her struggling for sense and control. Drool ran down her chin as Luigi fucked her throat, and Peach wasn't sure how to deal with any of this pressure and outright madness.

Try as she might to find sense here, all that awaited Peach was brutality, as she suffered under the brothers clearly not acting as themselves anymore. She didn't know how or why or from what, but the darkness that drove them in their horrid violation of her mouth. The pure heat and aggression of this utter mess made for something primal, something completely relentless and harsh. Deep, powerful thrusts bore down upon her brutally, fucking her mouth and breaking her down upon the pressure and heat, and the pleasure proved madder and hotter than she could deal with. As much as she tried to make sense of the mess upon her. Peach wished she understood what this all was and how it worked, as the pressure overwhelmed her and she completely lost herself to this mess.

The brothers swapped back and forth, taking turns fucking her mouth and breaking her down. She choked and gagged along in the mess of pure pressure that washed across her, as the cocks continued to bear on against her. The cocks glistened with glistening spit, strands of throat slop dripping down when they freshly pulled back, which led the brothers to batter her with their spit-soaked cocks as they waited, rubbing their shafts and balls against her as they made their aggression and heat known. The bitterness behind this pressure was something completely hopeless, and Peach couldn't do a damn thing to help, struggling to deal with the pressure upon her and the utter mess bearing down against her thoughts.

With balls slapping against her chin and cocks smacking against her face, there was absolutely nothing that Peach felt capable of dealing with, body shuddering and twisting under such a mess of chaos and heat, and she just didn't know how to deal with it. There was so much happening here and she was stuck helplessly frozen under the pulsing pressure and aggression. Her body shivered and pulsed under such a mess and hazy rush of pressure that she just didn't know how to help herself.

The brothers didn't let up at all, their raw aggression and brutality driving on through something primal, something desperate and tense as they proved their harshness, a dark side twisted and wicked in its intention and completely brutalizing her. She shivered in meek, frustrated tension, wondering how to handle this mess as they kept up the aggression and heat, violating her mouth with unstoppable vigor and pressure powerful enough to thoroughly degrade and ruin her. They spared no effort in wearing her down, in fucking her mouth until the light in her eyes began to dim, choked out on cock and driven to such a state of delirious panic that she didn't know how to help herself now, just limply accepting the mess upon her.

A defeated and horribly ashamed Princess Peach felt helpless as she hung low and panicked under the mess of this situation, certain these were not Mario and Luigi as she knew them anymore, but she didn't really have a way to do anything about it, stuck in place as she endured the raw mess of this brutal swell and accepted it, for all she could do nothing to help herself. When the brothers forced their cocks into her mouth at the same time and came, she didn't really care enough to do anything about it. Not as her body shuddered, not as she swallowed down what she could get and let the rest drip down her dress as her open mouth overfilled. Pure surrender gripped her tightly, and Peach felt helpless to do a damn thing about it all.

As the cocks pulled out, all Peach could do was whine, "What did you do to my Mario?" as she knelt there panting, shaking, struggling under the pressure and panic of the mess.

Rather than answer anything, the brothers held firm onto their cocks, keeping them pointed right toward the princess, threatening something wicked and vile to come.

Pikachu Libre had picked a terrible day to show up, as the female wrestler found herself impaled upon not one but two cocks stuffed up her tight cunt at the same time. Hands held her very effortlessly in place as she found all her strength sapped, Ken and Ryu both gripping her small body tightly and rocking her up and down their cocks in unison to treat her more like a living fleshlight than anything else, the pair of fighters showing the aspiring wrestler that she was really worth.

They did so rather dispassionately, confusing the poor Pokemon as she whined and chirped in confusion, unable to bridge the language barrier on a good day, but this was not a good day. It was not anything close to a good day, in fact, as she suffered under the brutal mess of this treatment, body shivering and shaking from the pressure that ensued. She was lost to this pressure, gasping for help and pleading for some kind of control and understanding, but she received none from here, given only brutality and harshness as the thick cocks drilled up into her and showed off something completely merciless in how they moved.

Her small body would have struggled to handle one of the fighters' fat cocks shoving into it. Taking both of them at once? Pikachu Libre screamed in utter panic as she endured Ken and Ryu's brutal treatment, struggling to make sense of something this dark and this brutal, wondering how they had so quickly turned on a dime and become so harsh with her. It was almost nonsensical in its pure aggression, and any attempt to make sense of it only brought Pikachu Libre more panic and suffering, as she struggled to make sense of this mess and pressure, overwhelmed in the heat and chaos of something very powerful and primal.

The hands gripped her tighter and harsher, breaking down upon her something as intense and feverish as they could muster. The two fighters relished in the pressure of something so feverish and brutal that she was utterly helpless here, struggling under the mess of aggression and pressure that came with it. Pain seared through the madness and pressure of the raw thrusting, pounding into her waiting hole and brutalizing her harshly, the brutal swell of something special and wicked. They moved almost dispassionately, but the anger was there, a bitterness and aggression powerful enough to break her down thoroughly, overwhelming poor Pikachu Libre with something intense enough to completely ruin her.

Stretched out by dicks and shown something so harsh and wicked, there was no holding back this mess, no controlling herself as the madness heat ruled her utterly. There was no controlling herself here, no composing her chaos and her heat as it ruled her powerfully. Whether she wanted these sensations or not, they drove her down deep into pure surrender and chaos, into the throes of a messy rush of something pulsing through her harsher, harder, needier. There was nothing but utter bliss here, and she was happy to give up to all of it, body shuddering and aching through the sensations. Whether Pikachu Libre wanted it or not, the brutality of these cocks fucking her did induce something, and she was completely lost to the mess upon her.

Unwelcome pleasure drove sensations primal and chaotic, and the helpless Pokemon getting her pussy double stuffed could feel the utter shame and swell of this madness. She wished for sense here, wished to find some sense of control and decency as the madness bore down against her, body throbbing against the mess of pure frustration and heat, her body dominated by something absolutely humiliating. Pikachu Libre could barely handle this pressure as she was worn down and fucked into raw submission, panic instilling a sense of hopelessness inside of her as these strong humans so effortlessly turned her into a fucktoy.

There were no words shared, no signs of anything resembling enjoyment over the way they fucked her. They worked like machines, thoughtless and uncaring monsters simply fucking for the sake of her suffering more than anything else, making for something just that little bit more insane and shameless. They showed her something inhuman, but it wasn't really bestial fucking. It was different. Darker. More twisted and vile in its intentions, and Pikachu Libre had no idea how to deal with any of it as they laid waste to her pussy and ensured she was completely out of hope or sense under this brutal situation.

There was only one way this could have ended, as she shuddered and whimpered, begging voice mercy and given none of it. Ken and Ryu continued to slam her down onto their cocks again and again until finally they were 'satisfied' with her, until their cocks pulsed and twitched, aching with the relentless throb of something primal, twisted, so wrong and raw. Pikachu Libre felt a double shot of molten spunk pump into her pussy, sending her spiraling out into chaos and desperation as she screamed and twisting, a relentless and shame-driven, "Pika!" signaling her horrible and unwanted orgasm as they stuffed her full of cum so much that it dripped out of her ravaged twat before they were even done firing it all off.

"Daddy, stop! This isn't right, please!" Flailing her limbs about in utter panic, Wendy O. Koopa found herself subjected to something truly wicked and vile from her father, who had succumbed to the same wicked darkness. But in the case of her father, red eyes didn't seem all that surprising, and there was no sign at all of his utter corruption save for the way he held onto his daughter and slammed her ass down onto his cock, hands wrapped tight around her waist as he slammed her down onto his massive, ridged cock, effortlessly guiding her along as he treated her to something vicious and brutal with the same benefits of size and strength difference that Ryu and Ken showed to Pikachu Libre.

Bowser didn't respond at all. Not with words, not with explanation. Not even with rich, deep laughter. He just violated his daughter's ass, seemingly not relishing in it at all, driven by something wicked and harsh enough to drive its own pleasures down. This was madness, and he didn't seem willing to hold back or compose himself as he ruined her, fingers tightening against her while he worked. He kicked her Koopa Clown Car out of the way to make better room for things as he used her. It wasn't that there was any realization one way or another about if Wendy was his daughter or not; those things simply didn't register to Bowser a tall, his body an empty husk driven by hate and lust to move forward and thoroughly ruin her.

Every rib and bump and ridge of Bowser's cock put Wendy's ass to work with vigor and brutality powerful enough to leave Wendy trembling, her puffy lips quivering and mascara running down her face as the tears and pressure overwhelmed her. Wendy and all the adoration she had for her father crumbled under the pressure of him ravaging her ass so harshly. "Please, daddy, you're too big, this is too much! I'm begging you to just stop, I can't do this." The way he used her was so brutal and shameless that nothing was left to her but pure surrender, the molten and guilty acceptance of this mess ensuring she was stuck here, confused and dizzy, struggling to find sense under the tides oft raw heat and brutality that Bowser provided, something beyond what she would have ever thought him capable of. 

And the regular Bowser in all likelihood wasn't. But whatever now occupied Bowser was, and he spared no efforts in laying utter waste to his daughter's ass whether she was ready for it or not, and judging by the way her stomach bulged from her father's cock rearranging her guts, there was no way that Wendy could have possibly been ready for this. There was so much brutal, raw heat overwhelming this mess, but the resistance of her tight hole meant nothing to Bowser and stopped him in precisely no ways, as he endeavored instead simply to fuck her looser and to overwhelm her, to make her shiver and ache under the pulsating rush of utter madness that ruled him.

Out of control and feeling a special kind of utter helplessness dominate her mind and her senses, Wendy hung limp in her father's grasp, legs shaking and shivering from the raw force of his thrusts, arms hanging where they did and moving a bit but not nearly as much. Wendy took the way her father treated her very, very hard, and she was completely without sense as she let the brutality impose itself upon her, as she let this madness take such firm root without a moment to pull back from this spiraling descent. She saw no reason or way to fight, no hope of bringing sense and composure to this unruly mess upon her, as he so thoroughly abused her ass and left her to sort out what the hell this all meant.

When Bowser came, it wasn't with any sense of glee or excitement, wasn't the glorious moment of a father claiming his daughter's anal virginity and making her his. it was all business, all raw pressure and heat as he buried himself to the hilt inside of Wendy, so deep she screamed in panic under the fear he might break her outright, as she thrashed and shivered and ultimately lost herself completely to the mess of an anal orgasm she neither wanted nor needed, guilty and unwelcome pleasure making her shudder in utter submission and surrender. She wasn't going to fight. She couldn't fight; Wendy only hung there shivering, whining, wondering.

"Why, daddy?"

Wii Fit Trainer couldn't speak in defense of herself as Wolf forced his thick cock past her lips until she was brushing her lips up against the furry base of his dick and his heavy balls. He held onto her hair with one hand her throat with the other, keeping her in place while he hammered forward as harshly as he could, making drool drip down her chin as his massive nuts smacked against it, ensuring that Wii Fit Trainer could do absolutely nothing to breathe or center herself, which for a yoga instructor whose very first step to any problem was to breathe, made for a truly hopeless kind of situation.

But that wasn't the worst of this treatment to come for Wii Fit Trainer, because Fox and Falco gave her plenty of trouble from behind. Between Fox''s antagonistic relationship with Wolf and his 'respectful' professional rivalry with Falco, working together like this ought to have been impossible. At absolute minimum, Fox and Falco would have tried to outdo one another by fucking her holes harder, faster, better, proving themselves capable and the better fuck. And in that regard, the two teammates did go all out on trying to fuck Wii Fit Trainer, but not out of any real competitive spirit. They did it because it was all they had in them.

Three hefty anthro cocks pounded into Wii Fit Trainer's holes, triple penetrating her and putting her through the most vicious workout of her life. Her yoga pants had been torn open to make holes for them to fuck her through, while Wolf tore her tank top so that her breasts heaved from all the pressure he subjected her to, his iron grip on her throat refusing to ease up as he put her through the most brutal and vicious treatment he could muster. Everything he did was a show of pure, messy aggression, a rush of molten heat driving her on deeper down into the throes of panic and insanity.

Together, the three pilots gave the earthling woman a very insane twist from the mundanities of exercise and from sanity. Falco's cock was 'almost normal' as it slammed into her ass, while Fox and Wolf both had big canine cocks, red rockets with bulging knots at the base that just begged to lock into her mouth and her pussy and completely use her. She didn't think she could have handled them, not that as she struggled for breath and sanity she felt she could handle what she was given instead. Every hard shove into her was more of an ordeal than the last, and the more she tried to make sense of it all, the less capable she felt of enduring it, thrashing under the mess of pulsing chaos that ruled her now.

There was no way her holes could have held up to this pace of fucking for too long. Fox and Falco were absolutely merciless in how they used her, how they pressed on and thoroughly ruined her ass and pussy with their cocks, maybe not from a standpoint of size--troubling as it was to take them both down--but from the sheer punishment they subjected her to. They kept up something relentless, something that made her thrash and shiver under the raw pressure she had no way t handle, as dealing with the brutality became harder and harder to do with each passing second of surrender.

All that Wii Fit Trainer could really do was come unraveled under this mess, as Wolf's throatfucking pressed on bolder and harsher still. Of all the fighters he was one of the 'least ready' for the fantastical and the insane, having no idea what could have come over everyone and driven them on into this mess of shameless, uncontrolled rutting, but that ignorance and confusion didn't provide any comfort or even a vague sense of acceptance with this mess. No, it was significantly worse and more humiliating than that, as these animals lay waste to her body without hesitation, letting her sort the rest out her damn self.

Wii Fit Trainer's worst fears came true when the men came. Not only did she have to contend with a triple creampie, Wolf holding firm and pumping cum down her throat while Fox and Falco filled her ass and pussy, but she felt the knots force their ways in. Big, bulbous knots driven into her mouth and her pussy, plugging the hopes up. The one in her mouth even locked behind her teeth, ensuring that as she lingered in panic there, her jaw felt unbearably sore and helpless, and she didn't really have any way to brace herself for what was to come as she hung there limp and pumped full of goo.

Mechanical arms held her wrists back behind her as poor Isabelle, on her first day on this new job, found herself getting mercilessly wrecked from behind. R.O.B. had gone haywire, not possessed with hateful lust but simply reprogrammed, and he took to fucking Isabelle as a fucking machine, hammering a massive dildo in and out of her at a reckless speed while he held her in place, her skirt tugged up and her hole stuffed full of the steel cock that so readily hammered into her twat with impunity.

"Mayor, mayor help me!" Isabelle shrieked. She could see Villager coming toward her, and she had enough faith in her mayor to believe he was there to help. She was too new to this to know what was happening or to think anything of him; she saw not a corrupted, red-eyed husk of the man she respect. She only saw her mayor, walking toward her with a firm and stern look in his eye, surely coming to save her from this. "Please, faster. H-he's so strong, this is too much!" She couldn't weasel out of his touch as he ravaged her, but the pressure of this brutal treatment was doing more and more to her by the second to ensure she was an absolute mess.

But as Villager approached Isabelle, he had other ideas. Well, he had no ideas at all, really. But as he dropped his shorts and turned around, it was clear what the intention was, as she shoved his ass into her face, reaching back to grab her head and push her in harder. There was no command, no word, no single sign of what he wanted her to do, but Isabelle in her panic did as was 'expected' of her as she began to rim her mayor, tongue pushing forward and pressing against his ass in surrender and panic, helpless under this pressure and just doing as she had to do.

There was no sense to this situation. Isabelle felt heartbroken to know her villager now stood to do something so twisted to her, that he participated in this madness and abuse. She had been such a good assistant, hadn't she? Isabelle was too new to this world and all the fantastical around it, and in her mind, this was him setting her up to fail, bringing her here just so she could get fucked by a robot and lick his ass, and it brought tears to poor Isabelle's eyes as she gave him the rimjob he demanded, shivering under the pressure of something so heartbreaking and worrying that she didn't know how to keep it all together. Isabelle was stuck here, stuck taking on this madness and just trying to make sense of it all.

R.O.B. did nothing but remain firmly in place, his cock hammering deep and harsh into the tight hole as he fucked her utter submission. Isabelle's pussy dripped down onto the ground as he fucked it like it had never been fucked before, forcing her to endure the sheer vulgarity of something absolutely primal, all while the robot stood in dispassionate stillness and let the piston-guided dildo do all the work at pounding her. There would be no cum, no real 'finish' to this. Just madness, just her tight hole getting wrecked thoroughly.

Villager stood very still too, shoving his ass back hard against Isabelle's face while her tongue performed its duties. She licked in deep, going all out on eating his ass and offering up to him something so wrong and so raw that she couldn't believe she was doing it, but Isabelle was determined to push onward. She drove her tongue in deep, past the aching, clenched ring of muscle as she made sure to give him all she could, her paws dug into his cheeks as she held them apart and served thoroughly, caring only about doing her best now to serve her mayor.

The more that Isabelle tonguefucked his ass, the more she found herself deciding this was the right course of action. Excuses spilled in, ways to justify and brush past this whole mess. In her eyes, there was something now to be said for giving in to the pressure and servicing him, about doing as he asked. If he had truly invited her here for this, then how could she call herself a loyal assistant if she faltered? Isabelle worked through the shame and humiliation through self-deception and decided to go wholeheartedly into all of the depravity her mayor wanted out of her and to service him with the utmost love and attention, no matter what it took or how deep down the rabbit hole she had to go.

The result of her feverish and dutiful rimjob was a big, messy gush of cum pumping from Villager's cock down onto the ground, as he let out the faintest grunt of excitement, pushing forward and turning around to stare down at Isabelle.

"I hope you enjoyed that, mayor," she moaned, biting her lip and whimpering in pathetic, simple need as she looked up at him, quivering and aching. "I'm still your loyal servant, always. And I promise to be a good slut for you too. To be anything you want me to be. Ever your faithful assistant!"

Villager stood firmly in front of her, doing little but taking his cock in hand, and Isabelle expected he might make her suck on it or push forward to get involved in this mess. R.O.B. kept fucking her as she knelt there, staring up at him, ready and expecting, until finally he threw her completely off from expectations with the sudden hot stream of golden piss gushing from his cock head and landing right into her mouth.

Confused and dizzy but feeling certain of her need to give her mayor everything, Isabelle opened her mouth wide, whimpering as the fucking machine continued to ravage her from behind. Without questioning it or hesitating at all, Isabelle accepted the human piss right into her mouth, even moaning a little bit as she did as expected and found some kind of awful pleasure in the surrender and fulfilling of his demands. The taste was bitter, salty, awful, but still she endured, nodding in understanding and closing her eyes as her mayor treated her like a urinal, but she was ready for it, accepting all he wanted to do to her and decided it was all for her betterment.

When the stream stopped and Isabelle swallowed down mouthfuls of pee, something broke inside of her. She came, and she came with the only sounds of pleasure ringing out through the fields of depravity, as her mind snapped and she succumbed to the insanity of what she had deceived herself with, climaxing to the thrill of swallowing urine and fully becoming the whore she believed her mayor wanted her to be.

Princess Peach was not nearly so receptive to the golden shower she received as the Mario brothers peed directly on her face. They held her hands up in the air to keep her from shielding herself as their too-warm streams hit her face on either side. Peach whined and shook, her mouth pursed shut tight to try and deny any chance of actually tasting or swallowing any, but she wasn't able to keep it from hitting her face, from running down her body and staining her dress, leaving it reeking of urine as she shook, thankful only that the pee covered up all her tears.

Wendy O. Koopa saw a similar benefit to the way she did her best to remain in place under this pressure. Bowser's cock was simply too big to fit past her big, plump lips, so he peed directly on her, and it made her mascara run further. "Father, why?" she asked, shivering and aching under this mess as she knelt in front of the massive reptilian cock and accepted the punishment, not understanding this no matter what she did to try and wrap her head around this. She knew she couldn't leave, though. She was too loyal to her father for even the way he relieved himself on her body to make her flee.

Pikachu Libre had fingers in her mouth to hold them open, as Ryu and Ken forced the heads of their cocks right past the Pokemon's lips, stretching another hole as her aching jaw was kept firm and unmoving. They peed directly into her mouth, and Pikachu had no choice but to accept it, thankful at least that the stretching of her cunt was over as they filled her mouth with urine in one firm go, the relentless streams ensuring that her mouth overflowed, and every attempt to swallow it down made it splash up as her spasming inner workings tried to deal with how her mouth was held firmly open, ensuring her wrestling uniform ended up stained with piss and the deflated electric mouse was left to lie there in humiliation.

Of the five, only Wii Fit Trainer had been enduring three men at once, and thanks to the two knots locking her in place, all of the piss she received was internal. Wolf peed right down her throat, filling her stomach with his piss and thankfully keeping her from having to taste any of it, but on the other hand she received pee filling her pussy and pumping deep into her ass as Fox and Falco relieved themselves buried inside of her, producing the most fitful and simply wrong sensations that Wii Fit Trainer had ever endured in her life, a mess of thrashing and twisting showing off the depths of disgust and humiliation that held onto her as she writhed in utter horror and panic.

Galeem had taken the souls of the men and the strength of the women, and his goal was firm: violate, rape, humiliate, and urinate. And there was nothing they could do to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Nana, Inkling, Robin, Corrin, Palutena

Nana's parka had been torn right off of her as she sat set down onto her hands and knees, bent forward and given a harsh, vulgar treatment from Duck Hunt and her own brother, unable to understand why as this relentless assault left her shaking and shivering, but her pleas for sense from her brother went unheeded as Popo held onto her head tightly with both hands and drove his hips hard and fast forward in pounding, vicious motions meant to make her shudder and ache with the panic and despair of this treatment. She had no idea how to stop this or how to deal with herself under this pressure, and she didn't really have any concept of how to escape this pressure or bring herself sense, driven down harder and harsher through the vulgarity of thrusts and harshness spiraling out of control.

While Popo fucked his sister's throat, the dog and the duck happily claimed her other holes. The duck lay underneath her, thrusting greedily into her pussy while shoving his face into her chest, while the dog mounted her from behind and shoved feverishly into her ass, his usually joyful, tongue-out expression replaced with something blank and dumb, empty while he drove forward, forcing his bulbous knot again and again against her tight back door, threatening to claim and knot it if he was allowed to.

And Nana wasn't really in a position to stop him. She wasn't in a position to do anything about this as she endured the raw, feverish triple penetration, fucked by animals and her own brother in a punishing treatment that she didn't really know how to fight off. She gagged and choked on the cock shoving its way down her throat, wishing for sense and control as she struggled against this treatment, the roughness and aggression of pure heat doing to her things she didn't really know how to deal with or stop, and she was stuck in place enduring the worst of this treatment, struggling to find some way to control herself and halt this mad spiral downward, but it was easier said than done as she ached under this pulsing mess.

She wished she understood. Looking up at her brother, Nana saw nothing she was used to from him, saw an emptiness and a distance that left her hopeless and confused, wondering how to make sense of the way he hammered into her and mistreated her so readily. What had gotten into him? What drove him to fuck his sister like this? Her brother clearly having something wrong with him bothered Nana more than even the way animals fucked her from behind, too busy caring about him and the distressing sight he had found himself in to worry about any of these sensations.

But they were there, forcing themselves upon her and forcing her to confront the pressure. There was no pushing into the back of her mind the way that the dog and the duck violated her ass and her pussy, desperate and harsh in their all-out use of her. Unchained, unfettered, unstoppable, they pounded on at her holes and imposed upon her something wicked and shameless, completely devoid of sense or control as they bore down upon her. There was a senseless, empty method to how they fucked her, showing a callous and empty manner of treating Nana to this aggression and this harshness.

The knot pressed harder against Nana's ass, and she couldn't express her worries with her brother's dick shunting down her throat and choking her out, but it held potential to be even worse for her than the throatfucking Popo gave her, as much as she wasn't really sure how to deal with it all. Back and forth her body ached, shuddering under the pulse of this frustration as she did her best to make sense of it and to compose herself, but she was horribly out of sense and out of control here as she took this mistreatment on, suffering through the worst of it all as she inched closer and closer to ruin and thorough, vicious use.

A guilty and panicked orgasm left Nana shuddering in utter panic, her body dragged into something she didn't want at goddamn all while the cocks gave in to it. Popo drew back and came on her face while the duck to the hilt inside of her pussy and creampied her. But the real 'star' was the dog, who shoved forward and forced his oversized, swelling knot deep into her hole, locking his cock into her ass and firing off a messy, thick load of spunk that filled her and left her dizzily burning with in the delirious midst of bitterness and hate, struggling to keep herself steady and to show a strong face even as her brother's spunk dripped down said face.

Swarmed by cocks in all directions, Inkling didn't really know what to do or how to go about doing anything at all, as five men shoved their cocks into her face and into her hands, imposing upon her a certain kind of helplessness. Cloud, Shulk, Solid Snake, Sonic, and Pac-Man all forced their throbbing pricks into her face, smacking her with their shafts and grinding against her, humiliating the poor Inkling with their vulgar intentions. She whined and twisted, eyes low and shut tight as she tried to avoid the splash of salty, stinging pre-cum getting in under her eyelids and burning her up. The threat of this many men circling her, particularly with guns and swords all strewn about in easy reach, kept Inkling firm in place, helpless and complacent as she just did her best to stay right the hell there and not disturb anything for fear of what might happen if she did.

The smack of cocks and the rub of balls against her face left a humiliated Inkling almost kind of feeling like she was starting to find some sense of what was happening, starting to 'get used' to this brutality. It wasn't welcome at all. It was a brutal and humiliating treatment that left her feeling horribly disrespected and debased. But there was even worse awaiting Inkling still as the harshness picked up, Solid Snake forcing his cock into her mouth without warning, making Inkling choke and shudder under the pulse of worry and panic that left her very helpless and confused, gagging on the pulsating cock and struggling to deal with this mess upon her so frustratingly.

It threw the pattern into disarray and panic as the men began to shove their cocks into her mouth. Inkling had to be tugged down low to deepthroat Sonic, while Pac-Man's big, round body left Inkling's head rolling back to be able to fit him without hurting her nose. .There was no sense to any of this mistreatment, which left her struggling and choking her way through this panic, pressure overwhelming her as she tried her best to make sense of it all and to hold firm onto this panic. There was little hope for Inkling as she endured the back and forth treatment, the men taking turns fucking her mouth and her throat, hammering into her and wearing her down with something brutal and wicked, overwhelming her with the primal excitement and swell of something hotter and more primal.

Not only did Inkling have to contend with all of these relentless pushes down her throat as the cocks took turn violating her mouth and laying utter waste to her dizzy head, leaving her struggling for sense and control under the pulse of ruinous pressure and chaos, but she had to deal with the impatient men all waiting their turns. As one cock plunged down her throat, four more smacked against her face. The cockslapping and the ball rubbing didn't stop on poor Inkling as she felt the aggression overwhelm her, the swarm of cocks and the messy, awful blowbanging she received leaving her a shuddering wreck that simply couldn't hold steady through this chaos or find any real sense of composure. There wasn't much that Inkling could do under this mess, dizzily enduring pure chaos and heat.

The awful, intense pulse of getting blowbanged and violated like this quickly became something Inkling couldn't deal with. Not with cocks plugging up her throat, with drool dripping down her chest and flaunting the chaos pulse of pure worry and heat. She didn't have a damn way to help herself out of this mess, the situation upon her so raw and so frustrating that Inkling didn't really have any way to control or compose herself, left helplessly stuck in place and enduring the unbridled brutality of their intentions upon her. Reckless indulgence left her dizzy, struggling, helpless under the pulse of searing aggression that left her hopeless and confused.

Inkling had no way of handling this mess, no way of bringing this down or controlling herself. She was stuck there, left to endure the brutality and the heat as these men turned around and went from being allies to vulgarly using her, violating and fucking her, slapping her with their cocks, rubbing their balls on her face, and finally leaving her getting 'inked' as the men stroked themselves to completion in front of Inkling, delighting in the chance to cover her with a torrent of spunk gushing forward. Cum rained down onto the shuddering Inkling as she took this mess all over her face, staring dizzily up at them with glassy eyes and defeated, whimpering bitterness.

Psychic chains held Corrin and Robin together, the two white haired women pressed back to back against one another as they were lifted up and down along Mewtwo's cock, grinding their perky butts against it while psychic dildos worked in and out of their sopping wet holes. The fullness and pressure that came with this mistreatment was startling and absolutely miserable to indulge in, as they shuddered under this pulse of horribly helpless pressure. Psychic energy kept collars around their necks, held on a choke chain that ensured they couldn't push forward too far at all from each other, lest they end up short of breath and even worse off. 

Not that they had any reason to want to push forward, as in front of them stood Incineroar in front of Robin and Lucario in front of Corrin, who forced their thick, bestial cocks down the girls' throats and took to pounding the sense right out of them with brutal motions gleefully driven by something wicked and twisted, a bitterness hard and hot enough to leave the women completely lost to the choking panic and frustration of oral violation. They couldn't do a damn thing to save themselves from this treatment as they were pounded into, violated so rough and so hard by these cocks that they didn't stand a chance of making sense of this all. The thrusts kept coming and they remained hopelessly stuck in place, gagging down huge cocks and shuddering under the pulse of struggling heat and panic that ignited them from deep, deep within.

Robin tried to throw some magic around, but her tomes wouldn't even open for her. Corrin tried to focus on her will and transform into her bestial dragon form, something strong enough to swat these mighty Pokemon away, but her dragon stone had dulled and refused to answer her. The two women were stuck there in completely hopeless, miserable acceptance as they deepthroated Pokemon cock and hotdogged Mewtwo together, grinding their asses up against one another and the thick cock nestled in the middle. They felt helpless here, struggling to control themselves and bring their focus around to something sensible as they endured this madness, wishing for some kind of control or understanding, but they were left a special kind of helpless here.

They just kept enduring this raw, shameful treatment, whining and whimpering as their bodies were used, as Mewtwo thrust up between their asses and the two hunky, more physical Pokemon stuffed their throats full of dick. There was nothing good about this, nothing decent or sane to save them from the throbbing depths of their utter panic and surrender. Corrin and Robin were stuck here, stuck suffering under brutality deepening and harshening with each pass of hips and each push deep into throbbing and shameless heat.

How were they supposed to deal with this? How were they supposed to control themselves as everything felt like it was getting away from them? The two women tried to steel themselves, even reaching free hands back to hold on to one another and find some way to control themselves, to compose their thoughts and organize themselves. But it wasn't worth a damn; they continued to burn, continued aching and shuddering under the aggression growing more out of control and primal. They fucked like animals, a sardonic and frustrating thought to dwell on, but it was all they could think as they endured this punishing treatment and everything just overwhelmed them both.

Lucario and Incineroar kept fucking, kept pounding mercilessly forward and subjecting the women to more brutal treatment and vicious intent, showing off something twisted and dark, something the girls had no way to hold on through the madness of. The Pokemon were wicked and unstoppable now, bearing on harsher and more wicked, throatfucking the girls into glass-eyed submission while Mewtwo kept thrusting between their asses, savouring the pleasure before him and the chance to utterly overwhelm them both. They didn't hold back, didn't stop for anything as they let the brutality express its deepest and purest recklessness.

With drool running down their chins and their bodies aching under this dizzying and delirious pressure, the girls were lost. Their eyes glazed over and their bodies burned under all of this molten pressure, something something that they were completely overwhelmed by. No shame and no sense could save them now; nobody was here to rescue them, nobody stepped in to stop this. Their powers were lost, their bodies were weak, and as the Pokemon growled and grunted on harder in excitement and raw desire, there was nothing they could do to save themselves as the cocks fired eagerly off and made big, gooey messes of them.

The flood of messy spunk was a potent one. First came the mess of Mewtwo's cock erupting all over their asses, which rubbed and ground together eagerly under the molten pulse of their double hotdogging. Then came Incineroar and Lucario, who blew their loads right down the girls' throats and savoured the thrill of completely ruining them both. They laid utter waste to the girls and left nothing but more molten chaos behind, but they weren't done yet.

Mewtwo may not have really been himself anymore, but what now occupied his body could still use all of his powers, and he was shameless in pulling the girls into wicked, twisted intentions. He reached into their minds and simply blanked them out, putting both women under slavish mental control. As the cocks pulled out from their mouths, Robin and Corrin both moaned in needy acceptance, eyes going from glassy and weak to utterly blank as they moaned, "My pussy craves a massive Pokemon cock wrecking it until my eyes roll back," in total unison.

The chance to put all of the girls under this mental control was there, but it was more fun this way, singling out only the two for this twist on things, to reach a deeper range of varied emotional responses to raw humiliation. Amid all the sopping and defeat and panic lay two women turned into empty-headed fuckdolls. Or at least, turned into empty-headed fuckdolls way ahead of schedule. Incineroar and Lucario moved into position as the girls shifted in front of Mewtwo, both getting on their hands and knees down in front of his cock with a very singular and shameless purpose in mind for him now.

Tongues began to adore their way up and down Mewtwo's cock while Incineroar and Lucario switched over girls, with Lucario shoving himself up Robin's tight twat and Incineroar stuffing Corrin's cunt. There was no hesitation or panic here, only raw aggression, only the satisfaction of fucking as the red-eyed husks of the Pokemon they once were indulged in their bodies and the shameless pushes forward, driven by something wicked, molten, bitter, insane. Unchecked desire and aggression wore on as something merciless and harsh broke the women in, their newly complacent and obedient bodies putting up no fight or worry as they only served, leaning into this chaos and serving the men as thoroughly as they could. It was all they really knew anymore.

Corrin and Robin's tongues met again and again against the amazing cock they worshiped, as for as hefty as Mewto's dick was the women were shameless and broad in the motions of their tongues all over his shaft. They worshiped his massive prick with impunity, overwhelmed by the lusts coursing through them. Moans followed, desperation pulsing across their bodies as they embraced the hunger, the chaos, the pressure. Raw heat overwhelmed their bodies, as they shoved back against the raw pleasure of getting pounded from behind. Their bodies moved as mindless automatons, but the receptive pleasure they received had a profound effect on their responses and demeanor, a conflicting mess of hot, searing pleasure leaving confused heat and chaos spiraling them out of control as they did their best to find sense in the midst of this mistreatment but honestly didn't really find a damn thing.

Instead they simple burned. Welcoming the raw fucking didn't make it much easier. Incineroar and Lucario fucked the nominally human women with a brutal swell of something primal enough to leave nothing behind. Big cocks laid waste to them, ruined their bodies and wrecked them with a vigor primal and twisted enough to leave the dizzy women overwhelmed, wrecked, ravaged. Corrin and Robin savoured the rough pounding and the brutal thrills but were so completely hopeless under the pulse of desire and heat overwhelming them 

Ruled by the primal swell and throb of delirious bliss and something only getting better and hotter as they let themselves inch closer to this mess, Robin and Corrin simply kept their raw service up, pressing forward eagerly with the single-minded goal of satisfying and indulging, tongues losing themselves to the messy delight of slobbering all over Mewtwo's cock. Their mouths were shameless and hot in their molten surrender, giving up to everything before them hotter and needier. They took turns sucking down Mewtwo's cock and licking his balls while they received their raw fuckings from behind.

Their shut-down and overwhelmed minds didn't do much at all but receive pulses of sensation, stimuli that drove them into responses guiltily excited and hot. Their bodies continued moving with empty vigor and purpose, motions devoid of anything but pure acceptance. No sultry roll to their hips shoving back against Lucario and Incineroar's cocks, no lustful eye contact or slavish desire. Only blank-eyed acceptance, messy oral service and worship pushing on firmer and hotter as their owned minds and bodies served their only purpose, served the same idea over and over. It was all they were here for, all that was wanted or expected of them now. They simply served that purpose more readily and in more 'earnest' than the other women struggling to contain themselves.

Mewtwo came first again under the dual oral worship he received, his cock blowing a big load all over Corrin and Robin's faces this time as he gave them a messy facial back and forth, making up for the need to cover two faces with a massive load ample enough to leave both women looking like kind of a wreck. But it wasn't enough. Not yet. Lucario and Incineroar added to the pressure from behind and overwhelmed them with gooey, molten creampies setting the women alight, pushing them into the embrace of orgasmic pleasure, their minds relishing in the thrill of amplified pleasure and indulgence, shaken deeper and hotter by the mess of pure exhilaration and want, their bodies craving more and completely lost to this desire and this sensation, as wrong and raw as it was.

Palutena wanted to call out for mercy, wanted to yell at Pit and Dark Pit and push them to find sense and rationalize what they were doing, but she couldn't. Not with Pit's ass hole flush against her lips, her most loyal angel sitting on her face and forcing her to rim him while he shoved his cock down her cleavage and fucked her tits vigorously, showing off a primal rush of something so relentless and so chaotic that Palutena couldn't do a damn thing to save herself now. She could only suffer, lying there and struggling to make sense of something so primal and dizzy that she didn't really know how to deal with it all, but she did her best to regardless.

As Pit forced her into a rimjob and titfuck at the same time, Dark Pit spread the goddess's legs out and hammered into her pussy, driving his own oversized and pulsating cock deep into her, overwhelmed and aggressive in how he bore down upon her, fucking hard and aggressive and feverish. There was no holding back this pressure and this sensation, pushing feverishly against her and proving a point. What point? Palutena didn't really know, because she had the insight to tell they weren't being themselves. Pit especially; nothing short of his body no longer being his could have explained the way he treated her, shoving his ass against her face as he did. They weren't themselves at all, weren't in control of their bodies. Something dark and nefarious held onto them, likely the same something that robbed the goddess of her connection to the light.

Which left her reluctantly tonguing her devoted angel's ass, giving Pit what was demanded of her. Palutena wished it wasn't like this, frustrated and tense under this relentless pulse of aggression and confusion, but her body was helpless here, stuck in place getting fucked and pushed onward with humiliating fervor, as the husk of her faithful soldier used her mouth and her breasts to lurid results so primal and dizzying that Palutena didn't really know how to deal with any of it. She was left stuck here, writhing in place and struggling to make sense of something spiraling far out of control, dizzily further and further out of her grasp as she struggled to bring sense to something so senseless.

The hammering of her pussy wasn't all that easy to handle, either. It didn't have the raw punch of Pit forcing her to eat his ass, but Dark Pit's deep, relentless pounding of her tight twat was nothing short of brutal, his heavy balls slapping against her taint with each push down, the throbbing mess of confusing, dizzying heat leaving nothing to sense. The primal vigor and indulgence made for something that Palutena had no frame of reference for, all her divine fortitude doing nothing for her; her body felt like it had been stripped of anything divine, left basically mortal as she writhed in pulsating confusion, pounded like a fucktoy right there on the ground. This was wrong in ways she wished she was able to articulate better.

But all she could do was eat ass. The slithering of her tongue pressed forward and held back nothing, as reluctance gave way to anxiety gave way to heartbroken acceptance. To see Pit twisted and perverted like this was something Palutena didn't know how to deal with, and in some ways the way she licked his ass and even started to push her breasts together around his cock were gestures of capitulation, trying to bring some kind of sense to this weirdness and distract herself from all the ways in which Pit and Dark Pit ravaging her body was pure suffering. She was completely devoid of understanding and control, given up to this relentless mess, struggling to understand this situation and what came with it.

Giving in to it and knowing there was no fight to be made was at once deeply liberating and unbelievably grim. Palutena lay there and accepted the violation, laid into and fucked absolutely senseless by these cocks, until finally they lost control. Until Dark Pit's cum pumped into her ruined twat and Pit came all over her chest, both angels groaning and yelling and grunting in excited surrender through the raw, chaotic haze of pure desperation. Nothing held them back, nothing brought peace or sense to this situation. But as Palutena came and her body throbbed under the pulse of a guilty orgasm she wished she was strong enough to reject, everything reached a level of chaos that Palutena couldn't contend with.

Too bad for her that it wasn't over yet. Hands reached for her hair, tugging Palutena upright, onto her knees in the tatters of her robe, staring at the two pulsating cocks with confusion, frustration, worry, and a look of utter defeat on her face. "I don't blame either of you," she said, trying to sympathize with the two of them.

All Palutena received in return was piss. Molten streams of musky, golden piss raining down onto her face and her chest. Palutena trembled under this agony and this frustration, wincing as they tested the limits of her acceptance and decisions, pushing on hard and treating their goddess as a divine urinal. The warmth running down her body and soaking through her torn robes left her disgusted as the white turned to a saturated yellow, but even still she held firm, refusing to hate them or hold them responsible for what they did to her. They didn't know. They simply didn't know, and she couldn't hate them for it. No matter what they did to her.

Inkling not anywhere near as zen or as accepting. Sonic forced one of his rings into her mouth like a gag, getting it between her lips and her gums to force her mouth open as five hefty cocks all pointed their way right into the orange haired squid girl's mouth. Inkling was just a urinal to these men now, her mouth filling up with the salty, disgusting taste of raw, fresh piss, and she wasn't able to do anything, couldn't close her mouth or fight against it as the pressure and the heat overwhelmed her. She was bitter, frustrated, completely lost and appalled by what they did to her, but she felt hopelessly stuck there and accepted the worst of it.

Nana refused to open her mouth back up to Popo when he pulled out of it, but that didn't make her all that better off as her brother simply pissed on her face. She couldn't believe this, but finally, under the searing pressure of being knotted, Nana had to admit, her brother's descent into insanity wasn't the worst thing going on here. Mostly because the duck and the dog both peed directly inside of her, that knotted dog cock in particular flooding her ass with cum as she tried her hardest to get away from it, whimpering through tightly pursed lips under the swell of something more brutal and humiliating than she could have ever fathomed.

In contrast to all of them were Robin and Corrin. Like good mind controlled sluts, the two women knelt cheek to cheek in front of their three new masters. Three rock hard Pokemon cocks fired off streams of salty golden delight into their mouths and onto their faces, all three of them rather clumsily guiding the streams back and forth to feed both women their pee while they happily guzzled it all down, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of their triple delight. With Mewtwo pulling the strings they weren't going to put up a fight, weren't going to do anything but obey completely, and if their masters wanted them to be treated like toilets, that was exactly what they were going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	3. Rosalina, Jigglypuff, Bayonetta, Samus, Sheik

Rosalina felt like she was going to break in half as Donkey Kong and K. Rool filled her ass and her pussy with their absolutely monstrous cocks. It was more than she really felt capable of dealing with, her body struggling under the pulse of something brutal and hazy as it hit her. There was little she could do to make it easier, feeling the unbelievable stretch of the massive pricks filling her, forcing her open and loose under the pressure of something intense and more overwhelming than she felt her body capable of handling. Strong hands and claws tore at her blue dress, ripping it up in multiple places, leaving her breasts exposed and heaving as they bounced her up and down on their cocks with relentless and brutal vigor.

A red-eyed Diddy Kong only made things worse as he held onto Rosalina's ample breasts, titfucking the space queen with his hands dug into the plump flesh, squeezing at her chest as he hammered forward and viciously used her body with single-minded vigor and fever, pounding away with something primal. His cock wasn't as big or as challenging as DK's or K. Rool's, but it was still big enough to prod against her chin, and the way Diddy held onto her did little to make Rosalina feel any better or easier about the treatment she received, shuddering under the pressure and heat of something primal and wicked, something she found herself helpless against and struggling to deal with.

What held tightly onto Rosalina was just how muted and empty they seemed. DK, Diddy, and K. Rool were all, in their own ways, so lively and loud, showing so much personality and pressure that she expected to see from them, but there was none. Every motion served to push on harder and fuck her, doing nothing but pressing on and ravaging the woman with relentless thrusts bearing greedily down upon her. They didn't make many sounds other than grunts of effort, low and empty noises standing in stark contrast to everything lively about the animalistic men now using her body with such greedy and violent fervor, further igniting and confusing Rosalina as she hung in the pressure and swayed about in desperate confusion, struggling to make sense of a situation rapidly getting out of control.

The pressure on her ass and her pussy was absolutely intolerable. There was no surviving this pressure and this heat as her body shuddered under the pulse of this utter madness. Her body struggled to make sense of this pressure, to understand the ways she was being filled and stretched, fucked into something truly insane. She wished so badly to understand and to make this pressure stop, as she struggled to keep from being torn in two by these cocks relentlessly pounding into her. She found herself overwhelmed by something truly wicked here, and she was going to break if this didn't stop soon, if she didn't find some way to bring sense to this situation and pull out from the mad spiral downward into madness.

Too bad for her that they didn't let up. DK and K. Rool continued to brutalize her holes, making Diddy's feverish fucking of her breasts feel almost gentle by comparison, if only because the way he held too tight and too harsh onto her made for something that at least wasn't threatening to ruin her entirely. Her body couldn't handle this, couldn't endure this treatment, and under all of this madness, Rosalina wasn't sure she was going to get out of it in tact, struggling to make sense of this and to find some measure of sense in the midst of all this primal heat, this brutality, this vigor.

Then came thew pulse of raw sensation surging through her. It felt like fire. Felt like madness. Rosalina let out a panicked scream as her body shuddered through a relentless and overwhelming orgasm, one she didn't want to feel for the life of her, as the beasts picked up their speed and fucked her through their own orgasms. It was bliss in the most agonizing way, setting her alight and sending her body spiraling off into desperation. The feeling of cum pumping into her already challenged and overwhelmed holes didn't make it any easier for Rosalina either, as K. Rool and DK filled her up, made her shudder and twist through the bitter heat of something truly insane, madness creeping across her body thoroughly, all while Diddy blew his load all over her face, still not making much of a sound at all. It was a downright joyless release for the creatures who laid waste to her.

Jigglypuff had a powerful set of lungs on her, the round and pouty Pokemon capable of sucking up enough air to float and flutter her way back to a stage, or to belt out a truly powerful and hypnotically quieting song. But those same lungs allowed her to 'sing' to a different tune as Wario's monstrously fat cock shoved itself right into her throat. The greedy, grubby man held tightly onto her body, his hands gripping her firmly and brutalizing her through something primal and feverish to enjoy and indulge in. She wasn't really able to escape this pressure, wasn't able to avoid or escape the pressure, as something feverish began to take firmer, tighter hold of her.

Deep, savage thrusts pumped forward with single-minded vigor and a feverish swell of something truly insane. Everything about Wario was off as he hammered into her, his eyes bright red and his face flat, a dispassionate indulgence in Jigglypuff's mouth and throat that stood in sharp contrast to everything that Wario usually carried himself with. This was empty, it was almost 'composed' in comparison to the usual selfishness and recklessness that he showed on a normal day, driven by something that went from simply wicked to downright evil and vile, orally violating the Pokemon struggling for sense and pressure under this haze and this madness.

But Jigglypuff didn't really care about any of that. She was under too much other pressure, struggling to deal with the madness and the pressure of this mistreatment. This was insanity, and she wished for a chance to escape as the madness and the heat of this insane treatment, body struggling to make sense of feelings so raw and so unwanted, the wretched pulse of this treatment leaving her completely disgusted. Wario's balls rugged and smacked against her with every thrust forward. This was only getting worse with each roll of his hips, his portly body moving with unsettling firmness and confidence in spite of the ways in which his disgusting motions sought to overwhelm and violate her. There was a firmness and confidence to Wario's thrusts that left this all the more punishing for the Pokemon as she gagged her way through her torment.

The breath Jigglypuff did have in her wasn't going to last forever. She was stuffed full of cock and left unable to breathe at all as he plugged her up with his cock like an oversized, swollen and keeping her struggling as she did her best to deal with this madness in some way, overwhelmed more and more by a senseless pulse of hazy frustration leaving her dizzily overwhelmed, sinking slowly into the harder, hotter, harsher depths of something more potent and aggressive by the second. Jigglypuff had no way to save herself from this mess, no way to control or compose her thoughts as the spiral downward proved a brutal and senseless rush into depravity.

The cock forced bulges and swells in the small, round body of a Pokemon not built to take penetrations the size of Wario's girthy prick, further troubling and challenging the fairy type Pokemon as she endured this senseless push, left helpless as more and more the creeping pressure and raw brutality did to her things she felt helpless against. More and more the struggles of her body trying to handle this proved fruitless, as Wario continued his brutality and his pressure throughout this rough treatment, forcing Jigglypuff to take him and finding that she had absolutely no recourse against this insanity, no hope for controlling or composing herself as she succumbed to this madness fully.

No decency awaited Jigglypuff here. No mercy. Only suffering. Only an over stuffing with a fat cock that challenged her very composure and left her struggling to understand the situation upon her, struggling to know how to deal with all of this crushing pressure heavy upon her, leaving her helpless and dizzy. She endured the oral violation, struggling to keep herself conscious as tears swelled up in her eyes and her body shuddered under the creaking, pulsating rush of pure panic and worry. This was wrong, and her body knew it was wrong, but she remained incapable of doing a damn thing to spare herself this unbridled indignity.

With a harsh and frustrated grunt, Wario reached his breaking point, hips slamming forward as something powerful overtook him. He came, and Jigglypuff's body struggled under the pulse of something completely mad and insane. She felt herself filled, her already overwhelmed and challenged body bulging a bit more as she endured the utter agony and pressure of being filled by Wario's load in addition to his oversized cock, leaving her frustrated and completely overwhelmed by something simply too insane to endure. She lay defeated but hardly deflated as Wario held her impaled on his twitching cock and wringing out every last drop of spunk into her.

Two different versions of the Vampire Killer whip tied Bayonetta up, the hilts jammed up her twat and her ass hole as she wriggled against the bindings, which despite her powers coming from demonic sources. She was a witch, but not so far gone for the holy whips to hurt her, save for the way they stung while so tightly pressing against her, pressing into the flesh of her curves and leaving her shuddering under the pressure of something truly overwhelming. No, the real problem for Bayonetta was in the way that Simon and Richter Belmont both forced their cocks into her mouth at the same time.

She struggled to deal with the pressure upon her as she ached through this mess, her jaw sore from the way it stretched around the two girthy and oversized cocks shoved into place and forcing her to service them. She did everything she could to help herself out of this situation, to make some kind of sense of what she was being forced to do. Sex wasn't anything new or overwhelming for Bayonetta, probably the most sexually proficient and prepared of all the women currently getting raped by their former companions, but there was nothing about these two big dicks shoving into her mouth with such ferocity that she felt capable of really dealing with, the frustration and pressure of this raw, brutal treatment indulging within her something potent and wicked and absolutely insufferable.

Richter and Simon's cocks forced themselves upon her harshly, driving forward with frustrating vigor and coordination. The dicks were almost identical in size, pounding through her as they forced themselves in with perfect synchronicity and forced her to suffer her way through something she was helpless against. Nothing about this grew easier or more understandable for Bayonetta as she struggled her way trough this madness, feeling the cock heads force themselves in deeper, starting to tease the back of her throat with their cocks, threatening something harsher, more immediate, more imposing.

The shape that Bayonetta's mouth formed was a clumsy one, not able to close, which meant that spit drooled out of her mouth. Copious amounts of spit, more and more struggles washing over her as she suffered through this wicked heat, pressure overwhelming her and leaving her helpless under the pulse of something completely out of control. Her bare breasts glistened from all the drool she gave up, as Bayonetta found herself cutting a startling undignified figure in the midst of something so primal and so overwhelming that she had no hope of pulling herself out of this mad descent no matter what she did to try and save herself. It was something so senseless and so twisted that she wasn't able to pull back out from this insanity, sinking only further down into the bitterness of this mistreatment.

Two cocks penetrating her throat with one push made for a more miserable experience than Bayonetta had ever experienced before, her body tightening up as she struggled to deal with this mess of aggression, choking on the double penetration of her throat. She wasn't built to handle a treatment like this, wasn't ready to deal with how the Belmonts used her mouth in tandem to fuck her into such hazy surrender, but she also had no way to save herself from this mistreatment, unable to pull back or to keep herself from suffering down deeper and harsher into the throes of ruin, her body lost to something so wicked and sudden that she could only struggle to keep herself conscious in the midst of everything now upon her.

Choking and drooling and sputtering her way through her throat getting double stuffed, bulging out with the swell of the cocks cramming their way down her windpipe when she really couldn't handle two of them like this. Not at the same time. Not like they wanted from her. There was no sparing herself this raw indignity, as Bayonetta found herself struggling just to keep from blacking out, not sure they would have actually stopped if she was unconscious. In all likelihood they only would have gotten worse, an even more frightening and confusing thought for the Umbra Witch to consider.

But fortunately not one she was going to have to deal with in the immediate, as her throat instead filled up with Belmont cum gushing directly into her stomach. Not a very comforting thought for Bayonetta, not something she was really grateful for or glad she had to endure. But she was conscious at least, for what little good could be found in being aware and awake to be abused and depraved by men clearly robbed of any sense of control over themselves. What an absolute delight.

In contrast to Bayonetta's plight, Samus had it 'easier', but only narrowly. Lucas, Ness, and Mega Man crowded the bounty hunter with their cocks out and shoved into her face, and she found herself with little choice but to suck on their cocks as the glowering dark presence looming over her proved to be something she was powerless against. She was at least able to wrap her hands around two of the cocks while sucking on the third, which meant more work, but it also meant avoiding having coaxed from her the horrible sound she was forced to listen to Bayonetta making behind her as they double stuffed her throat, a thought so senseless and repulsive that it spurred Samus quickly into whatever action they wanted.

Her zero suit had been torn open over her chest, exposing her breasts as hands dug into her hair, Lucas forcing her to deepthroat his cock sloppily, to drool all over herself and all over his lap in the pursuit of something senseless and completely raw, but which could have been exponentially worse. Samus choked her way through the process, all while she stroked Mega Man's and Ness's cocks, doing her best to deal with these pressures and with all the insanity swelling through her, a delirious pulse of hazy agony leaving her wondering how to handle all this, as the cocks she held in her hands throbbed.

When they switched, it was always arbitrary and unexpected, one cock pulling back as one of her hands was shoved away and a cock slapped against her face, urging her to turn and face that dick before it slammed its way down her gullet, hands shoving into her hair and greedily forcing her head down with downright violent motions. A raw, senseless facefucking that made the mascara Samus had on--just for the sake of it--run with tears down her face. She was helpless here, forced to treat these three cocks back and forth with something completely removed from decency as the three ganged up on her, leveraging what may not have been the most exceptional physical strength with distressing pressure and efficiency. There was nothing she could do from this position but take it.

When she had a moment to, a weak, "Slow down," was all she could muster. Samus felt worn down and humiliated, helpless under the pressure of a treatment she couldn't do a damn thing about. Nothing got through to them, as Ness, Mega Man, and Lucas all seemed to be so far removed from anything they used to be, focused now on only a brutal lust and a senseless push into utter madness too depraved and too vile for Samus to get through to them. The same fate everyone else had to deal with. She could only suffer and ache under the pulse of knowing with the utmost certainty that there was no getting through to them.

So she kept stroking, kept sucking. Samus gave them what they wanted and hoped she would be spared this madness as the weirdness of this mistreatment burned hotter still inside of her. Samus drooled onto her ample chest and received her back and forth blowbang facefucking as best she could, unable to really do much else from her position of suffering and subservience beneath them. They had the leverage, had the power, and her weapons lay useless on the floor, her body feeling weak and sluggish for anything except sexual service. She was a smart enough woman who had been through enough awful positions of total meltdown and malfunction to know when the time to fight had passed and she wasn't in a hopeful position to do very much.

And the only time she'd ever been in a worse position than this, she was in a medically induced coma it took a team of doctors and lots of parasite removal surgeries to try and rescue her from.

This wasn't so drastic a time from a physical standpoint, but with the dire situation around her and the sounds of agony spilling out across the field, Samus felt the grim reality of this situation overwhelm her as much as the cocks that she worked over, remaining firm and aggressive in how she treated the three boys to their indulgences until finally their cocks erupted. Ness came in her mouth while Lucas and Mega Man covered her face with thick spunk that left her shuddering and aching with raw embarrassment. Nothing here really felt right to her, but what could Samus do about this situation? How could anyone do anything about this? She was stuck here, overwhelmed and helpless, left to suffer and ache as she wondered what was to come next.

Bayonetta wasn't the only one getting a hole double stuffed, and Sheik wasn't even remotely sure how she felt about the overwhelming double teaming of both her ass and her pussy. It took mind control and insanity, but finally a bridge had allowed an eternal struggle to come to a conclusion as Ganondorf teamed up with not one but three Links to completely overwhelm this disguised Princess Zelda and to use her as thoroughly and vulgarly as possible.

Toon Link and Ganondorf slammed their cocks into her ass with steady unison while Young Link and Link double teamed her pussy, forcing Sheik to exist in a new, vile world where there was no sense or logic left. Both her holes were forcibly double stuffed, claimed with a brutality completely beyond her ability to endure, senseless pressure overwhelming the poor Sheikah warrior as she struggled to find some way to cling to something, anything, that felt sane to her. There was nothing sane here though, nothing about this treatment that was anything but pure insanity, and the more that she felt of these cocks slamming into her the more that the pressure threatening to tear her asunder proved absolutely impossible to deal with.

"Please work," Sheik whined. She tried desperately to tap into the Triforce of Wisdom in her palm, wishing so badly to find some way to pull at her magic and find some way to escape from this. Even just a Deku nut. She had nothing, though, her magic failing her completely as she struggled to make sense of a situation losing more and more sense by the second. Everything she did felt confused and dizzy, her struggles to endure this brutal reaming leaving her body completely vulnerable. Her narrow frame was not built to take the kind of brutality that Ganondorf and the Links gave her, as the four cocks laid into her with something that forced her to have to accept the shafts, even if she wasn't even remotely prepared for any of this.

There was no sparing herself from this madness, no controlling the pressures upon her as the hands held onto her. The bandages wrapped around her body to try and suppress her frame came loose, hands groping at her tits, fondling her body and indulging in the feminine curves she tried her best to hide and obscure. It was all exposed now, all overwhelmed and grabbed at, touched with a ferocity that she couldn't control or help herself through. Everything about this brutal treatment made for a swell of chaos so primal and so intense that Sheik could barely comprehend how to handle it all, spiraling off into too many directions and thoughts to make sense of it all. She was stuck here, stuck enduring this madness and soaking in the abuse and punishment from the Links and Ganondorf.

Someone pulled her hair. Someone else slapped her face. She couldn't make out whose hand was whose anymore. Her senses spiraled out of control as she felt the over-stuffing and the brutality leaving her just too helpless to think. Sheik could do nothing to hold this back, spiraling off into dizzying ecstasy and confusion as she burned under the pulse of this quadruple teaming. A hand struck her ass. Another hand went around her throat. It didn't matter whose hand belonged to whom. It was all in service of abusing her and she was left struggling just to survive and hold steady, unable to care now about what was happening or who was doing what, only caring that she didn't completely break under this insane pressure.

She didn't break, thankfully, but as cum pumped into her holes, Sheik found herself enduring something pretty terrible anyway. Her body thrashed and writhed under the pressure of molten chaos as four shots of cum flooded into her. Four potent loads filling her, setting her off for her own orgasm, no matter how much she loathed it, discovering pleasure as pain as her body was pushed to the breaking point and nothing about this felt like it was getting better or easier, remaining only a miserable slog through agony that had her drained and whimpering as she rolled onto her back, collapsed and panting on the ground, staring up and twitching with agony and pressure.

The cocks pulled out of Sheik, and she found herself lying on her back, staring up to the sky as the four cocks surrounded her. She wasn't ready for when the golden streams gushed forward, but she was so sore and overwhelmed that she just lay there as the Links and Ganondorf pissed on her. The warm, salty streams made her body shiver, but she ached too much to care, even as the white wraps and linens on her outfit began to stain a pale yellow, the material absorbing the urine and making for something that she should have minded, but which she just couldn't. Apathy washed over her, and her piss-stained clothes simply weren't enough of a problem to deal with.

The same couldn't be said for a very distressed Rosalina, who shuddered and ached at the point of tears as her sore, cock-ruined body shook, Donkey Kong's hand holding her up in a kneeling position with a strong grip on her head as three salty streams of piss splattered onto her face and her tits. She took it all, struggling to keep from breaking down as they relieved themselves upon her, still joyless, still empty. There was a misery to this, something deeper and more humiliating than she'd ever known before, and she wasn't able to put a stop to any of it.

Jigglypuff felt the thankful relief of Wario's monster pulling out of her, at least a bit. His head remained in her mouth, the whimpering Pokemon showed little of the way of actual mercy as instead of fucking her, he pissed down her throat, his hands still holding onto her firmly to keep her in place as he fed his salty stream of waste right into her mouth. Jigglypuff couldn't do anything but swallow it, repulsed by the taste but too sore and too battered now to do anything but accept the way he treated her.

In the same capacity, Samus found herself used as a toilet by the trio in front of her, her mouth forced open by a hand on her chin. They peed directly into her mouth, and Samus wasn't really given a choice in the matter but to swallow as they stared down at her. Mega Man's buster pointed itself against her head, ensuring she complied, ensuring even the strong, fiery will of a hardened bounty hunter was nothing but a smoldering, empty little ember to be stepped on. She was sickened by the taste, but completely hopeless here, left to simply accept it and move on.

Bayonetta had been similarly beaten down, and now she lay on the ground being used as a toilet for the Belmonts, whose only real motion was to guide their cocks up and down in letting their two streams of hot piss leave her whole body covered, soaking through her outfit, which was in fact her hair, and left her a special kind of degraded and completely ruined as they left their mark on her in a way that ensured her attitude was replaced with something dreary and hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	4. Leaf, Dark Samus, Lucina, Zelda, Daisy

Leaf had taken up the fight this time in Red's place, and she had no way to be prepared for the utter brutality that she was shown by her team of Pokemon. Charizard, Squirtle, and Ivysaur were completely out of sorts and unlike they had ever been before as they descended upon her, tearing at her clothes and indulging with her body as they stopped listening to her altogether, flaunting open and vicious disrespect of their trainer, and not even her remark about having all eight of Kanto's gym badges could save her from the mistreatment.

Charizard held onto Leaf's hips as he held her sideways and impaled her down onto his cock with swift, efficient motions that forced her tight hole open from the pressure of being so utterly and wickedly filled. His cock was so hot, almost too hot as it stuffed into her with each hard shove forward, and Leaf couldn't do a damn thing to spare herself this panic and this agony as she endured the utmost disrespect and bitter mistreatment from her own Pokemon, a trio of loyal companions she adored and pushed with through everything, now suddenly using her body and showing a marked lack of care or respect in how they so thoroughly and utterly violated her.

Ivysaur's vines pushed out in several directions to give him the height he needed to slam his cock down her throat as Charizard held her as he did. He used vines against the ground to push her upward, used other vines to brace against Charizard's shoulders, and used several more wrapped around her waist to help keep her in place while he throatfucked her from above. The vines provided leverage to thrust with his whole body in brutal motions back and forth that forced her to shudder and twist under the raw pulse of shame and misery, struggling to make sense of this mistreatment and all of the roughness and rawness that came with it. There was simply no sense here, no moment of sanity or control for poor, overwhelmed Leaf as she struggled with this madness.

Stretched out by Charizard and choked out by Ivysaur, the way that Squirtle straddled her torso and greedily fucked her tits seemed downright generous in how little it pushed her limits and made her throb under the helpless swell of molten agony. He would have almost faded off completely into the background of everything were it not for the way his hands smacked repeatedly against her tits in between squeezes and gropes that kept them wrapped firm around his cock. Her body writhed in confused panic and heat as she endured this aggression, forced to feel the thrusts overwhelming her back and forth, driving her down harsher and deeper into something completely lost to sense and understanding, a lack of decency leaving her to burn and suffer under the pulse of raw heat.

This wasn't right. They were her Pokemon, and Leaf had never had issues with their behavior and obedience. They respected her, loved her. They were her friends, damn it. But now they weren't themselves, fucking her and using her body, and Leaf couldn't for the life of her understand why or to what end, but as she suffered through this she wasn't left with any choice but to endure this chaos and this panic, to be fucked and used by her own team as she twisted in helpless, hot agony. Every thrust down her throat and up her cunt felt so horrible and unwelcome, while Squirtle just hammered away with his own greedy indulgence. 

All of the panic, the pressure, and the heartache of being betrayed by her beloved Pokemon helped mask something potent simmering under the surface, helped keep Leaf from realizing until it was too late what madness she was creeping slowly toward, inching with each thrust toward something hot and fiery, deeply shameful, and completely unstoppable. Leaf didn't realize until ti was too late that she was cumming, that her body was shuddering and twisting under the unraveling pulse of unwanted pleasures surging through her with a power and potency she didn't have a damn hope of fighting against. She burned up brightly under this pressure, twisting in raw panic and worry as the cocks slammed into her, as Charizard's molten load pumped her womb full, as Ivysaur's sticky, sap-like seed filled her stomach, and Squirtle's slightly cold and runny spunk covered her chest, leaving her a thoroughly humiliated and deeply ashamed mess unable to rationalize this utter betrayal.

It was coincidence that brought Ridley to Dark Samus. Were the nasty space monster actually concerned with vengeance, he would not have gone for the Phazon-formed facsimile of his nemesis, he would have sought out the real thing. But the groupings were mostly matters of coincidence, and Samus's two most dangerous foes happened to be near each other when the wave of dark power washed over them. Dark Samus found herself unable to use any weapons, which made for a lot of how Ridley was able to tear her helmet off and take her without any control or mercy, an utter lack of care or control holding him back as the already debased and vile intentions of the sadistic Space Pirate turned even worse under the empty, hateful lust that now held onto him.

Holding Dark Samus at the waist, Ridley used her throat like a fuck sleeve, rocking her back and forth along his massive shaft as he forced her to choke him down in raw, miserable panic, pressure overwhelming. There wasn't a damn thing she could do to hold this back or save herself from the pressure and madness of this senseless heat. Her throat was not capable of holding a cock like this, but the unyielding and merciless cock ensured she couldn't do a damn thing to save herself, as the cock pounded onward with brutal vigor and heat. The bulge of his cock straining her wind pipe stood blatant and merciless, something so senseless and insane that she couldn't do a damn thing to save herself.

While he dominated her throat and choked her out with his fat cock, Ridley's tail jammed up her cunt, provided just that little bit more wicked pressure as he fucked her into submission, pounding away and mercilessly overwhelming her, showing something twisted and vile as he used her. He gained nothing from it toward his sexual indulgence, but for humiliating Dark Samus and tearing her down to a level so basic and merciless? There wasn't any effective gain to any of this. It was all about simply ruining her, about breaking her down and violating her most basic dignity, pushing her down deeper and deeper into the throes of senseless heat. Nothing held him back, nothing stopped him from pounding on and bearing down against her waiting body.

Dark Samus writhed in panic, stripped away of everything within her, replacing all sense and understanding with something worse, something twisted, miserable, desperate. There wasn't a damn thing that Dark Samus could do about Ridley's awful use of her body. The overwhelming wave of helplessness hit Dark Samus harder than anyone, because she wasn't a normal person born and grown. She didn't have a 'life' as the others had, didn't go through proper emotional development, and that left her even more vulnerable to the crushing panic and humiliation that came from not understanding a damn thing about this situation. She didn't understand it all, didn't know what was happening to her body, and it was within all of that pressure and misuse that Dark Samus found herself so truly helpless and hopeless.

Ridley pressed on greedily, fucking her body with his cock and his tail at both ends, forcing Dark Samus to endure the worst he could offer and showing her something truly merciless. He wasn't himself, and he took no glee from this, the wicked sadism of the real Ridley replaced with callous pressure in the show of something truly insane. With nothing sensible to ground herself and nothing sane to help control herself with, there was nothing for Dark Samus to do but succumb and to suffer.

The very first orgasm Dark Samus ever had left her the most confused of all, body thrashing and shuddering under the confusion of something she had no frame of reference for, struggling to make sense of all of this pressure and the sensations that followed. As she burned and shuddered in molten confusion, Ridley added to the pressure by cumming inside of her, compounding the issue with a flood of sticky, gooey spunk pumping deep into her, making her body twist and ache with the pressure of something completely senseless and hopeless. Pleasure and heat overwhelmed her with something completely merciless and insane, senseless pressure igniting her and leaving her confused, overwhelmed, and humiliated. All feelings she had no idea how to deal with.

"Father, please, this isn't right!" Lucina trembled as she tried to make sense of something so insane and dizzying, but she had no way of stopping the utter madness upon her as Chrom held onto his daughter's hips. He fucked her from behind, pounding greedily forward and hammering into his daughter's tight pussy with senseless pressure and an intensity that nothing could spare her, overwhelming her poor body with something insane, merciless in how he took her. Lucina didn't understand it all that well, but at the same time, her mother Robin had been victim to an inner darkness before, and the way his eyes glowed red did hint at some darker insanity upon her. Not that it made her any more comfortable under this pressure. She felt hopeless and overwhelmed by the miserable slog of being treated to such vile pressure.

As Lucina's father fucked her, Roy, Marth, and Ike began to smack her with their cocks, grinding their heavy shafts against her face and imposing upon her with something merciless, cockslapping Lucina and silencing her cries and her pressures, a molten complaint and panic hitting her harshly as she felt pressure taking her on. Hands got into her long blue hair, tugging at it and leaving her a special sort of helpless, unable to understand or process the way this raw mistreatment raged on, burning through her and leaving her a special kind of hopeless.

Lucina's whimpering and struggling almost-sobs were quickly silenced by the cocks starting to use her mouth, too. Two princes and a mercenary leader, relentless in how they began to use her body, fucking her into submission as she choked the cock down, sudden and helpless under this pressure, shivers racing up through her body as she tried to make sense of this whole hazy mess of panic and hesitation. Her eyes widened, fear surging through Lucina as this brutality overwhelmed her. While Roy fucked her mouth, Ike and Marth kept cockslapping her, and her father's merciless pounding of her tight cunt remained a constant, remained senseless and feverish, inducing within Lucina something truly insane and hopeless.

The three men in front of her switched back and forth, taking turns with her mouth but showing little in way of glee or control with it. There was something missing here as everyone acted so wrong and twisted, not like themselves at all, and such matters were beyond the scope of Lucina's understanding, keeping the princess of Ylisse trying to just hold herself together under the shame and insanity of having her father hammering into her pussy, his hands gripping her hips so tightly and giving such wicked and harsh firmness. None of this made much sense to her, and she was left helpless as the pressure of this whole mess overwhelmed her, left her helpless and dizzy under the mess of something completely insane.

The cocks made her choke and sputter, struggling to make sense of them, all most harshly to make sense of Marth, her distant ancestor, the man she looked up to so much that he was who she masqueraded as when hiding her identity in the past She looked up to him almost as much as the father now balls deep in her pussy, and to be so mercilessly spitroasted by them while Ike and Roy rubbed their wet cocks against her face made for the worst and most agonizing of all the things being done to her. Not that any of it was welcome or good at fucking all; this was a kind of agony so truly insane that Lucina trembled at the verge of completely breaking down under all of this attention, suffering more than she could have possibly dealt with.

Cumming brought Lucina almost to the point of tears. Unable to believe what was happening and that she came this hard, Lucina was stuck helpless, shuddering and twisting under this mess and completely losing herself to the moment. True madness overwhelmed her as sensations tore through her, sensations unwelcome and insane but so weird and tense and 'enticing' that she didn't know how to handle it. This was pleasure in some twisted and fucked up way, and as her father came inside of her pussy, Lucina's sense of control and her dignity simply broke. She was done for, and accepted her fate as cum gushed all over her face and into her mouth, horrible and shameful submission turning Lucina into a meek mess simply unable to hold back from the grim reality of this insanity.

Princess Zelda had never felt so humiliated in her life, and the madness of the pressure and panic from what ensued left her shivering and aching, wishing she could bring sense to this or to stop this, but she could feel herself disconnected from her magic, and knew whatever was happening here was much worse and more insane than anything that she was ready for, shuddering in worry and frustration as she simply accepted this for lack of anything else to do, which was not all that reassuring as Greninja and Little thoroughly overwhelmed her with their wicked intentions and something truly insane.

Greninja held her hands behind her back, keeping them tightly held in place and firmly gripping them as he hammered feverishly forward, pounding into her with something powerful and hot, something desperate to indulge in something truly mad and hot as he pounded into her ass from behind, gripping her tight and keeping her in place as he worked at pounding her into rough, merciless submission. There was nothing that Zelda could do to protect herself from it, as the water type Pokemon used her with rough and wicked pressure, leaving her a thoroughly wrecked and ruined mess stuck in place and enduring all the worst of this treatment.

As she did so, Little Mac rubbed his cock and his balls on her face, not even trying to fuck her mouth but instead simply grinding his sac against her mouth. It was shameful, a horrid mistreatment Zelda did not deserve as a princess, and she was left dismayed and overwhelmed, wondering to what end other than making her feel terrible that Little Mac was really even trying to accomplish. But maybe that was it; maybe she was here to be broken down and humiliated, broken down with the disrespect and pressure of something so mad and hot that she couldn't deal with it all. Knowing that didn't really do a damn thing to make her feel better about it or to have any way out of this. Zelda was stuck here, and she wasn't sure that she could endure her former allies turned into mindless drones trying to fuck and humiliate her into breaking down. Not when she felt so helpless.

All of Greninja's feverish, hard thrusts from behind helped keep Zelda pushed forward, face rubbing into the package grinding against it. She couldn't spare herself this misery and pressure. Her ass was sore from being fucked so hard and the smacking of Little Mac's cock against her face made her suffer through the senseless swell of harsher and more insane treatment, struggling to deal with things washing over her too powerfully to help. The smell of his balls and the impact of his cock slapping down against her face time and time again made for something truly insane, a wicked swell of chaos overwhelming her and leaving her sinking deeper and deeper slowly down into abject madness.

Zelda couldn't get her bearings about her as all of this pressure wound up, as she struggled and shuddered under the growing swell of something so insane and hot that she didn't have a way to control herself here. All of this just burned hotter and more intense, a needy swell of something so chaotic and hot, something that she had no chance of dealing with. It was a tense and miserable kind of pressure, something that she found herself overwhelmed by, struggling to deal with everything that made her body burn. Unable to do a damn thing to save herself, Zelda burned and shuddered, objectified and laid waste to and completely helpless now.

Greninja came without warning, his rough pounding and violating of her ass reaching its peak, sending hot cum gushing deep into her ass, and Zelda was dismayed by the pressure of what happened, shivering under the chaos and pressure of something so sudden and so twisted. So twisted that her body shuddered and succumbed under the mess of pure heat, making for something she felt helpless against as she came from having her ass violated, forcing a surprised gasp from her body as the powerful heat gripped her tightly, and she couldn't do a damn thing to save herself as Little Mac came all over her face to cap it off, startling her with the ways he had pushed himself to orgasm simply through grinding his balls against her mouth, but Zelda just wasn't in a position to deal with the madness and pressure of all of this insane mistreatment.

Daisy wasn't usually a target of Bowser's schemes, but his sons descended upon her with a sudden and intense aggression, Bowser Jr. leading the other Koopalings, save for Wendy over to the side getting fucked by their father amid her tears, to violate the princess of Sarasaland and have their way with her thoroughly, hammering into her body and pounded away with something merciless and vulgar, hammering into her body and fucking her thoroughly into submission. The harsh pounding and the roughness of this mistreatment made for something truly insane, driven by a madness and pressure and rawness nothing could save.

Morton and Iggy stuffed their cocks into her pussy, holding onto her hips with firm greed while they hammered up into her tight hole, forcing it loose and stretching it well beyond its capacity, leaving Daisy to shudder in dismay and panic. The way Larry and Roy filled her ass too only doubled up on that sensation, as Daisy took four cocks into two holes and felt like she was going to have a breakdown trying to handle all of the pain and sensation of being filled like this. her body thrashed, ached, shuddered under the mess of chaos and dizzy heat that gripped her as they used her body with a marked lack of glee or indulgence, simply using her with automatic fervor and a hateful vigor.

She couldn't even cry out in panic to deal with it, because Daisy's mouth had the tightest stuffing of all. Lemmy, Ludwig, and Bowser Jr. all viciously stuffed her mouth with their cocks at the same time, forcing her jaw open wide to handle the pressure of three dicks mercilessly slamming forward without hesitation, leaving all of Daisy's holes thoroughly tested as Bowser's sons sought to so thoroughly break and challenge her. She couldn't make sense of it all, feeling a sort of hopelessness and chaos beyond all sense as they used her to their wicked ends.

Drool ran from Daisy's mouth as the cocks forced their way in and she found herself unable to actually close her lips around the girthy penetrations coming in from different angles, creating a situation far removed from sense and leaving her helpless, hopeless. Dizziness burned through Daisy, her body twisting in agony and tension through the swell of this misery and mistreatment. Everything that the Koopalings did to her proved senseless, too much for Daisy to deal with or find sense in. She had no idea what was happening or how to deal with the mistreatment that ensued, body twisting as raw humiliation and insanity left her completely devoid of sense or thought in her mind now. All that Daisy could think about or process was the pressure and panic of this mistreatment, fully aware of how the Koopalings ruined her body and overwhelmed her.

How her body even took all these cocks without breaking was beyond her, but Daisy wasn't particularly proud of the ways that she 'handled' it. Better than handling it would have been not enduring it period, but she wasn't in a place to compose herself or hold back this misery. Daisy was stuck here. Helpless. Broken down and ruined by the cocks fucking her into submission and breaking her down completely. To become a fuckdoll for Bowser's kids was not a fate Daisy wanted, and she wasn't able to deal with it all as it just so utterly broke her down. Unable to process what was really happening here, that was all Daisy was really left with.

An orgasm wasn't even the harshest surprise anymore. Her body was being pushed past its limits and fucked into such raw, merciless submission, way wouldn't it go that way? She was done for, aching in the midst of despair and pressure, worn down and broken in by the sensation hitting her so abruptly, her body climaxing with such demoralizing pressure and that that she just didn't care about holding back from them, letting the madness grip her and accepting it. As cum flooded her holes she just took it on, choking and panicking, but deflated and defeated enough not to care. They stuffed her full of cock and cum and she just had to take it on, too far gone now to give a shit about anything else within her.

Collapsing down onto the ground and panting in shuddering, miserable frustration, Daisy leaked with cum, lying there staring dizzy and hot upward, completely worn down, but even still the nasty surprise of what ensued caught her by surprise. Spread out on the ground and helpless, Daisy was completely off guard for the sudden spray of seven streams of salty piss splattering down upon her body. She whined, shifting in confusion and worry as the Koopalings peed on her, as she took on the pressure and frustration of being turned into a urinal for lizards. It didn't make any sense to Daisy, but none of this did, which left her to just lie there and accept getting covered in the dark yellow waste and accepting that she couldn't help herself now.

Rather than keep her in place with three men in front of her and her father behind her, Lucina was turned around for the big finale, her father's cock forcing itself just past her lips as a possessed and hollow Chrom pissed right in his daughter's mouth, forcing the struggling and sobbing princess to swallow down every drop of her father's salty urine while Roy, Ike, and Marth peed on her ass, her legs, her back, and her dripping pussy, a laser-focused expression of the worst possible outcome that she could have received, staring up at her father all the while and trembling while his dark red eyes looked down at her with simultaneously emptiness and hatred against all sense or belief.

Greninja remained buried inside of Zelda's ass as he relieved himself, filling her tight and well fucked ass hole with his hot stream, a feeling that had her gasping out in panic, disgust, and panic as he peed right up her ass. She had just long enough for the Pokemon using her body as a toilet to worry about it before Little Mac followed, his hand on his cock as he guided the powerful stream of piss against her cum-stained face, hosing her down with a focus on trying to wash away all of his cum with his urine, a 'helpful' gesture that left her covered in even more humiliating and miserable a substance than she'd been hit with in the first place.

Forced to kneel in front of her Pokemon with vines and a powerful Charizard hand on her head, Leaf could do nothing to halt the stream of her Pokemon capping off their rebellious disrespect for their trainer by peeing on her. Devastated and ruined by what had happened, she was left a despondent, dizzy mess just knelt in place and accepting pure insanity from the merciless Pokemon who covered her and her torn clothes with their urine, leaving a heartbroken and worn down Leaf completely dead inside.

Overcome by emotions she still didn't understand, Dark Samus wasn't even paying attention to how Ridley's massive cock spurted forward with a seemingly endless stream of piss. Broken, humiliated, forced to feel things that should not have been possible for her, Dark Samus was too busy lingering in the panic and haze of feeling herself used and abused to really pay any mind to the reality of what was being done to her and everything that came with it. She remained helpless, stuck in place and staring up at the sky as Ridley pissed all over her, her mind incapable of even beginning to deal with everything that came with his callous treatment.

The war was over before it started. Whether robbed of their souls and now turned into empty husks of hateful lust, or robbed of their powers and intended as nothing more than playthings to fuck, abuse, humiliate, and piss on, the Smashers were not going to put up an ounce of resistance. Sure, killing them would have been just as easy, but this outcome proved much, much more satisfying for the twisted intentions of forces beyond their mortal understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
